Living The Dream
by Ricwwefan
Summary: Ricky Moon is a twenty year old who just won the wwe champion but most of the locker room hates his guts and they says he has a attitude problem but he think their just jealous, but what will happen when Ricky falls in love with the boss's granddaughte


I DO NOT OWN WWE OR ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR ANYTHING WWE OR ANYTHING YOU HEARD OF.

[Summary] Ricky Moon is a twenty year old who just won the wwe champion but most of the locker room hates his guts and they says he's a young punk that has a attitude problem but he think their just jealous but will happen when Ricky falls in love the boss's granddaughter will Ricky be Living The Dream or will it turn into a nightmare.

Chapter One

He tied his white leather boots and then he warped black tape around both his wrist. He took a deep breath he couldn't believe it tonight was the night he dreamt of. He was in the main event at Wrestlemainia for the WWE Champion and is scheduled to win the champ tonight. He looked down at his boot and thought this is it when he heard a knock he looked up at the door and a bald headed man wearing all black and a ear piece microphone in his ear opened the door.

"Ricky your match is up in ten minutes and Vince is waiting for at Gorilla position." The bald man said. Ricky looked up at his locker room clock and was 8:10 he better hurry he want to be late for this he thought. "Yah I'm on my way." Ricky said, and got up from his chair and walk out of his locker room.

He started walking toward gorilla position he stopped when he heard someone calling his name behind him so he turned around and saw it was Chris Jericho. "Hey Chris What's up." "I just wanted to say Congratulations." Chris said. "Thanks Chris."

"You nervous?" Chris asked. "Yah a lot." Ricky laughed. "Don't worry you'll be a great champ kid." "Yah I know. Well I guess I better get going before I miss my match." "See you later." Chris said and walked away. Chris was one of few people around here that talk to him, he's only been here for almost year and already has a bad reputation, most of the roster hates him and he really doesn't know why. Maybe they just jealous that he's only Twenty years old and already Vince is giving him the champ.

When he got to gorilla there was Vince McMahon waiting for him. "How you doing Ricky?" The Chairman of wwe said. "Tell you the truth I'm a little nervous." said Ricky. Vince laughed at what Ricky said and then he said. "Don't worry you do fine, now go get out there and get your moment you deserve it." That exactly what he did he went out there and got his moment and came as the wwe champion.

At his hotel room he sat on the bed and just stared at the belt for fifteen minutes in amazement until he decided he better take a shower and get dress and start heading over to Wrestlemania after party Vince is hosting at a night club here in Atlanta, it wouldn't look good if the champ didn't show up.

At party sitting alone for fifteen minutes in a booth Ricky decided that he should leave. He's been a hour and only a very few people came up to him and congratulated him. As he was about to get out of the booth and leave when a woman who looked like she was close to thirty years old slid next to Ricky in the booth. "Ricky Moon sitting here all by himself now why is that?" The woman with long blonde hair asked him. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" "No you don't I'm Danni, and you still haven't answered my question." Danni said. "Sorry what was question again." "Why is the champ doing all alone?" He thought about it and then said, "Maybe Cause everyone are idiots, and jealous, and afraid, or maybe cause I am a young jerk and do have a attitude problem I don't really care." She picked up her martini glass and took a sip and then she said, "Lets go back to hotel room." "Sorry miss not tonight." With that he got out of the booth and started walking to the door.

On his way out someone bumped into him. "Oh sorry." Said a brunette and green eyed girl wearing skinny jeans and a black sweater. Ricky looked at this girl, she looked young like sixteen maybe seventeen. "Its okay, ah are you old enough to be in here?" He asked her. "Are you?" She glared. "I'm sorry if I offended you, and no I'm not old enough to be here but when you're the champion its doesn't really matter, by the way I'm Ricky and you are?"

"I'm Murphy and you didn't offend me, I'm actually glad to see someone my age, to tell you the truth I'm kind of tired of hanging around with big old wrestlers." Ricky laughed at what she said.

"Me too, I was about to leave but seeing now that I have someone young to hang out with I guess I'll stay." He said.

"Wait I never said I was going to hang out with you." she smirked. "Just joking do you go find some where to sit?"

Hour and a half later Kelly Kelly was the fourth diva in hour to interrupt them. "No I'm fine Kelly." Murphy said Kelly Kelly and then she left them alone. "I think your friends don't like that I'm hanging out wit you." Ricky said. "No I don't think is that, is just I'm only here on the road with the wwe for spring break and then go back to school I think my friends what to spend all the time they could with me." Murphy said.

"Your only here for a week?" he asked. "Yah then I'm off to school."

"Wow that sucks." Ricky said with a hint of sad in his voice. "Don't worry I'll be back for summer vacation."

At that moment Triple H walked up to them. "How you doing Rick?" The king of kings asked. "I'm fine, What's up Paul?" "Oh nothing really just came by to tell Murphy we're about to leave."

"Okay dad just give me a minute." Said Murphy "Okay hun., I'll be with your mom waiting." With that he left. "Triple H is your Father?" "Yup."

"So Vince is your grandfather?" he asked. "Yup." She got up from her seat. "So listen I got to go my dad is waiting for me, but I guess I'll see you at the arena tomorrow night for raw right." "Yah I see you then, ah good night." He said then she was Gone.

Later that night in the his hotel room Ricky heard his phone go off. He checked his phone and saw he just got a text from Chris Jericho its said : Dude check wrestling there talking shit about you JERICHO OUT! : So Ricky got his laptop out of his suitcase. Chris is all into the gossip stuff, he usually doesn't check the gossip and rumors but once in a while Chris would tell him to check something serious written about him.

He logged on to the website and saw this was the headline: Today's Headline is brought to you by reporter Danni Stevenson, early she sat down with wwe superstar Ricky Moon and got the exclusive. Ricky Moon had this to say "All the wrestlers in the locker room are idiots and they all are just jealous and afraid of me." Remember you heard this here first.

Ricky couldn't believe what he was reading she twisted his words and now he's going to be hated even more than he already is. He really couldn't sleep that night all he did was wonder what was going to happen at raw tomorrow.


End file.
